


Mr. and Mrs. Spy

by FunandFictional



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...steve x reader one where they're undercover in a gala and reader dances with the enemy and steve gets jealous of this and blows his cover?" request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Spy

You tugged at the material clinging to your hips and groaned. “Why can’t Natasha do this instead? She’s so much better at this stuff.”

“Nat will be infiltrating security. Besides, not excited for your date?” Clint smirked at you.

You stuck out your tongue. “I never should have told you.” 

“Maybe after the mission you can finally tell him.”

“I don’t know,” you sighed. 

Clint shrugged before handing you a masquerade mask. “Stark put a tracker in this, just in case. Shouldn’t need it though. Simple mission. You find the baddie, chat him up a bit. Just keep him in the ballroom. Nat is going in and will tell you when you’re clear to go. Cap will be hanging close as your backup. I’ll be right outside if we need to make a quick escape.”

“Got it.” You took the mask and adjusted your ear piece. Tony was really getting too good with these things, the earpiece was incredibly tiny and you could barely feel it as you pushed it into place.

“Good. I’m going to go brief Cap while you finish getting ready.”

Clint exited and you wandered back into the hotel bathroom. Doing some last minute fixes to your makeup, you swallowed hard. You didn’t want to admit it, but you had put in a lot of extra effort today. Not because of the mission, but because you knew that Steve would be the one escorting you. Pinning back a few stray hairs, you sprayed some hairspray. Taking in a deep breath, you tried to calm down. 

Just another mission. Don’t focus on Steve. Flirting with the bad guy. You can do it.

Walking out of your bathroom, you grabbed your heels and headed downstairs. Nodding to Natasha, you bent down to slide on both shoes.

“Looking good,” Natasha complimented once you stood back up.

“Thanks. Though, I wish we could switch. I’m not very good with this stuff.”

“Hey, it’s easy. Laugh at his jokes. Smile a lot. Pretend you don’t know anything. And always compliment everything he does.”

You sighed. “Sounds easy, but I’m still nervous.”

“You’ll be fine. Cap will be right there if anything goes wrong.”

He was one of the things making you nervous. Couldn’t tell Natasha that, though. You already dealt with enough teasing from Clint.

“Hello, ready to go on a mission?” Steve asked as he descended the stairs. Coming to a stop in front of you both, he paused to look at you. Your cheeks reddened when he stared for a little longer than necessary.

“Yep, all ready,” you replied, quietly.

Steve snapped out of his staring and smiled. “Good. You look great.”

You bit your lip and looked down. “Thanks.”

Natasha laughed. “Okay, enough flirting. Barton’s out front. You two have fun.” 

Natasha headed to her motorcycle. You and Steve slid into the back of a black car and Clint smiled back at the two of you.

“Where would this lovely couple like to go?” Clint asked as he began driving.

“There is a gala being hosted by a villain in town, I believe,” Steve joked.

“Ah yes. I know the place. May I ask your names?” Clint played along as he focused on the road.

“Of course. I’m Chris and this is my lovely wife, (Y/N).” 

You laughed at Steve’s weird introduction. It had been decided that he would need a fake name, since most people knew about Steve Rogers. You two were very lucky that the gala was themed for guests to wear masquerade masks. He would have been recognized instantly. You, however, were still a new enough agent that you were extremely unlikely to be known.

“Chris? May I ask you last name, sir?” Clint continued as he approached a large mansion.

“Evans,” Steve said confidently. You were impressed by his acting skills.

Clint stopped in an open area where other limos and cabs were letting out passengers. Getting out of the car, he held the door open for you both. “Well, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, we have arrived. I’ll be ready to escort you both back to your hotel when you are finished with the evening.” You and Steve both quickly put on your masks. Clint helped you out of the car and you smiled.

“See you later,” you whispered. He bowed his head and reentered the car.

“Ready, dear?” Steve asked, holding out his arm.

You held onto it and nodded. “Of course, darling.”

Following others past a large entrance, you two were instantly greeted by a guides directing you to the main ballroom. Once inside, you paused. 

The room was grand, but you were more bothered by the people. There were hundreds of masked figures in this room. How were you supposed to find the right guy?

“Don’t worry. Nat’s going to direct us once she get’s to security,” Steve whispered into your ear.

You nodded as he guided you to a table. “Would you like to have a quick bite to eat first before we mingle?” 

Nodding at him, Steve motioned for you to sit. He headed to get food as you watched people twirl around, dancing and chatting.

“Is a guest of mine not enjoying herself? And such a lovely guest. What a shame.” You glanced up at the figure. Man. Late thirties or early forties? Hard to tell with his mask on. Could be the right guy, but had to check first.

“I was just waiting for my husband to return with some refreshments,” you stated, simply. 

“Husband? Do you think he would mind terribly if I asked you to a dance? Miss…” he trailed of.

“Mrs. (Y/N) Evans. And my husband probably wouldn’t mind me dancing with you. Mr?” you copied how he had asked.

“Vincent Klaus. Not able to recognize the host of the party with my mask on? Maybe this idea was not my best.”

This was the right guy. Okay, keep your cool.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to deny a dance with such a gracious host. I’m sure my husband wouldn’t mind you stealing me for a bit,” Just as you said that, Steve approached. “Oh, sweetie. This is Mr. Klaus. Mr. Klaus, this is my husband Chris.”

Steve raised his eyebrows at you before placing the food on the table. Turning back, he held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Klaus.”

Firm handshake. Fake smiles. You glanced between the two of them surprised by Steve’s cold greeting. “Please, you can both call me Vincent. I was just asking your lovely wife if I could have a quick dance with her?”

Steve’s jaw tightened, but he smiled as he looked at you. “I don’t make decisions for my wife. She can do as she pleases.” 

You frowned slightly at Steve, but you needed to focus on the mission. Turning back to Vincent, you smiled widely. “I would love a dance. Chris here isn’t much of a dancer.”

Vincent held out his hand to you. Glancing one last time at Steve, he gave you a single nod. You let yourself be guided to the dance floor.

Beginning to sway, you tried to calm down. Okay, mission is going well. Now, just need to keep him occupied while Natasha works.

“Your husband didn’t seem too excited about you coming to dance with me,” Vincent stated.

You laughed up at him. “Oh, he’s fine. We’ve only just recently gotten married. He needs to let me have some fun.”

“Married life doesn’t seem to suit you. You seem like a much more independent type.”

“I am. The marriage happened so quickly, I don’t even remember most of the details. I still feel single,” you said.

He smirked at you. “Well, would you like me to treat you like you are still single?”

“Hmmm, that does sound exciting.”

Vincent twirled you and you giggled. Ugh, hope he didn’t notice how fake that sounded. “I can show you how very exciting I can be.”

“Really? Do you have any specific plans?” You smirked up at him.

“Would you like to go somewhere else and find out?”

“Oh, Mr. Klaus. What kind of girl do you take me for?” you scoffed.

“Come on. You and I would make a beautiful pairing. My guards could surely keep your husband in check, while we go…” he leaned in closer to whisper in your ear. “Have some fun.”

You shivered in fear. No, you had to stay in this room. Steve was your only backup and you really didn’t want to be alone with this guy. 

“Can’t we have another dance?” you whispered back.

He chuckled and nodded. “One more, but then we’ll sneak off.” Vincent raised a hand to cup your cheek. You focused on remaining still, not letting him see your discomfort. 

He began to lean forward and you inwardly panicked. No. No. No. That was not part of the mission. Nat, hurry up. You shut your eyes as he got closer.

“Excuse me, but I would like to take my wife back now.”

You opened your eyes to see Steve holding onto Vincent’s shoulder. 

“The lady requested another dance,” Vincent explained. He winced slightly under Steve’s grip.

“I don’t care.” Steve took hold of your hand and pulled you out of the ballroom. You struggled to keep up with his fast pace as he pulled you into a quiet hallway.

“Steve, what was that?” you whispered angrily at him. Sure, he had kept you from kissing that jerk, but he had ruined the mission. 

Steve looked past you and exhaled loudly. “I couldn’t…” he struggled to say. His hand was still gripping tightly to your wrist and you winced.

“Can you let go? You’re kinda crushing my wrist.” 

Steve let go instantly and his face dropped. He lifted your wrist gently to inspect it. “I’m sorry! Did I leave a mark? Are you okay?”

You pulled your hand away and sighed. “Yes, but we can’t go back in there now. Not with how you acted.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve leaned his head against the wall and groaned.

“Why did you act like that?” you questioned. You were not used to seeing Steve acting so rashly.

Steve glanced down at you, before turning away his head. “I didn’t want him to kiss you.”

You patted his arm and frowned. “I didn’t want that either, but sometimes we have to do unpleasant things on missions. It would have been gross, but I would have been fine. Didn’t need to ruin the mission just because I was uncomfortable.”

Steve shook his head. “I didn’t stop him because of that. I know how good of an agent you are.”

“Then, why?” you asked, confused.

“I didn’t want him to kiss you before…” Steve scratched the back of his head.

“Before what?”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you, all night. Well, actually, not just all night. I’ve had a thing for you for a while,” Steve admitted, cheeks and ears red.

You blinked up at him. He was now staring down at his feet, so he couldn’t see your reaction.

Reaching your arms out, you wrapped them both behind his neck and pulled him closer. Pressing your lips softly to his, he moaned against your lips. Steve wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you even closer to him, deepening the kiss.

“Hey, lovebirds. I’m all done if you two want to get out of here,” Natasha said into your ear.

You both jumped apart, embarrassed. You could hear her chuckled and Clint clapping in the background.

Steve coughed awkwardly before holding out his hand to you. “Continue this at the tower?” he asked, quietly.

You took his hand and nodded happily. “Of course, husband.”

Steve leaned down to give you another peck on the lips. “Time to take my darling wife home.” Steve ducked down and scooped you up, carrying you like a bride. You hid you face in his chest when you heard Clint and Natasha’s cheers.


End file.
